


Chaos

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Symmetra's first encounter with Lucio





	Chaos

Chaos. That’s what this was. Pure chaos. Covering her ears did little to drown out the yelling and did nothing to get rid of the overwhelming anxiety and fear. All the order Vishkar had built crumbled. You couldn’t build a tower on a shattered foundation.

From the moment Vishkar had come to the city the people of Rio fought them at every turn. Vishkar had overcome them in every battle but now, with this one attack, they lost it all. Satya couldn’t understand. Vishkar tried to bring order. Tried to make their lives better. And now they were being repaid by the people calling for their head?

Her fellow architects had scattered. Some making it out, some not. She hoped for the safety of all. But right now she was more worried whether or not she was going to make it out of this herself. In her scramble for safety her visor had broken. It now lay in several pieces at her feet. The blue lights of it had illuminated the closet for a while but soon began flickering before dying completely, leaving her in the hellish dark. She flinched every time footsteps went by. She could not understand what they were shouting but by the tone of their voices they were clearly enjoying their rebellion. Thankfully none stopped. Hours passed before she heard another set. These ones did stop.

Symmetra’s heart pounded as the door was yanked open, bathing her in light. She backed herself further into the corner, holding her arm out.

“Stay back!” she demanded, but her wavering voice revealed her terror.

“Hey, hey, hey! I don’t want anyone to get hurt. You ok?” Lucio asked, bending down to Satya’s level.

Her eyes widened as she recognised him. Well, from his files. He had been the one causing such a stir in the favelas.

“You! You are the street ruffian who has done this!”

Lucio let out an exasperated sigh.

“Call me what you want but I’d prefer you’d call me Lucio, since that is my name. And you are…?”

Her jaw clenched. She should not trust this anarchist. But he would find out who she was sooner or later.

“Satya. Satya Vaswani,” she finally spoke.

Lucio’s gentle smiles dropped. He had heard of her. The woman who he heard had a brilliant mind but a stone heart. But seeing her like this…she didn’t exactly live up to that ice queen she had been rumoured to be. He decided if he just helped her out of here they would never have to see each other again. She’s be safe and he’d have Vishkar out of his home. Win win.

“Okay Satya. Lets get you healed up,” he told her, offering her his hand.


End file.
